


7日谈

by ha_zc



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M, 人造人亚瑟, 异形普罗米修斯au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha_zc/pseuds/ha_zc
Summary: 一艘前往亚特兰蒂斯-6号的殖民飞船上，船长Orm在异常颠簸中突然醒来，在备用休眠仓得以启用之前，他不得不和人造人Arthur一起共同度过7个地球日。异形普罗米修斯AU，没异形，有私设





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一艘前往亚特兰蒂斯-6号的殖民飞船上，船长Orm在异常颠簸中突然醒来，在备用休眠仓得以启用之前，他不得不和人造人Arthur一起共同度过7个地球日。  
> 异形普罗米修斯AU，没异形，有私设

Orm一秒钟前还在做美梦。  
更新后的休眠仓更加人性化，大多数情况下船员进入完全休眠状态，大脑的轻微活动勉强可以赶上一条蠕虫。新型溶剂的投入使用让他们可以每360个地球日大脑小小活动一次，仿佛从冬眠中醒来的灰熊，这么比喻似乎有点不妥当，事实上按照个体差异每个人能享受5到7秒的梦境，足够升入天堂或者堕入地狱了。Orm认为，Vulko应该是会做噩梦的那个，他成天都操心得跟什么似的，Nereus的梦多半跟Vulko有关，祝他们开心咯。  
Orm自己梦到一片粉色的湖水，如果不是做梦他已经拿上了收集皿冲过去取样了，但是在梦里，他很容易就接受了波光粼粼的芭比粉，甚至惬意地半躺在岸边，眼睛因为闪烁的光线而眯了起来，不远处就是他新造好的小木屋。勘探器传回来的样本显示亚特兰蒂斯-6号表面形态非常接近地球，他一定能造出梦中的小木屋的。

下一秒Orm的梦就碎了，不不，从Orm的角度来讲，他的梦整个颠簸了起来。所有的器官还无法自主调配，从美梦里抽离需要一点力气和时间，粉色湖水从天而降，伴随着激烈的滴滴声。Orm吐出第一口休眠溶液的时候还以为他的大脑全部溶解到脚后跟去了，所以他的肺在大腿，胃在右肩膀对吧？没有一个普通人类能在呕吐里咒骂，“草尼马”只能盘旋在Orm的心口——这个重要器官现在应该在腹股沟吧，那么好的，Orm的腹股沟疼。  
他睁开眼睛时还不确定自己到底是什么体位，虽然他其实看起来挺正常地坐在休眠舱的边缘，四肢和脑袋无力地垂着而已。  
Orm看到一双陌生的大脚，在一双很难看的夹脚拖鞋里，无比熟悉的再生发泡棉，船上超过92%的物品循环再生，发泡棉如果不调色的话就是这种难看的深灰色。脚趾头动了动，往上是制服裤子，Orm从裤长和大腿围度判断是加大号，真是费布——虽然也是再生棉，那费就费吧。再往上是？所以他们的船怎么了？仓库炸飞了吗？只有裤子没有衣服了吗？Orm皱着眉头，考虑到还想吐，他真的还没办法舒展眉头。Orm有点焦虑地扫过面前这具布满纹身的强壮体魄，和Nereus有的一拼但是比他肤色少说深了5个档。最后他终于浏览到这个人的脸了：这是一张挺凶狠的面孔，头发和胡子都卷曲茂盛，眉毛像个钝角三角形，还有道口子。Orm盯着他看，人造人Murk去哪里了？这是他的船员吗他怎么没有半点印象。  
“你好，我是Arthur。”  
那张凶狠的脸被揉过了一样皱了起来，一个亲切得有点过分的微笑。  
“呕——”  
Orm终于吐出了最后一点休眠溶液，滴滴答答全部吐在自己的大腿上，他头垂了下去，费劲地不断睁开和闭紧眼睛。

“Murk呢？”  
Orm在Arthur的搀扶下，从休眠仓上下来，然后踩在自己的呕吐物里……没关系都是透明溶液，可能混了点胃液胆汁什么的，或许一点点脊髓液，很少一点点⋯⋯Orm看着自己的脚趾，自我嫌弃地皱起眉头。  
“上一次穿梭时就损坏了，你们都没醒，他把我激活后也进入维护休眠了，没有许可证我没法把他修好。你现在要看看吗？我可以让Murk的头跟你说说话。”  
Arthur很贴心地一把把Orm抱起来，Orm决定在他的臂弯里装死——全裸并且浑身都是半透明液体。Arthur把他抱去梳洗，Orm在热水喷淋下终于舒了口气。作为殖民飞船的船长，洁癖算是个好习惯，至少他会谨慎对待亚特兰蒂斯-6号，免得像先驱者一样把“原住民”们带回了飞船还不自知，那次是全灭他可记得。（*允许我吐槽一下异型契约  
Orm擦干身体换上了和Arthur一样的简易服，和一样丑的夹脚拖鞋。他擦干头发的时候严厉地透过镜子盯着这个陌生的人造人，对的，Arthur一直看着他洗漱，仿佛担心他会在洗澡中突然晕厥一样。他当然是人造人，Murk把他激活的不是吗？Orm没有发现任何标志，他好奇Arthur的型号，他甚至认为他要比Murk更新一点虽然他完全不知道自己的船上还有这样一个备用。  
“你的制服呢？”  
Orm问，他已经习惯了他的船员们全副武装，对这个半裸的人造人不免有点挑剔。  
“颜料还没干。”  
“什么颜料？”

Orm坐在桌前喝他醒来后第二袋补充剂，12小时后他才能进食，况且他现在也真的不饿。他一边吮吸着补剂袋子一边看着Arthur自己给自己的手臂纹身，他现在知道所谓的颜料是什么了，标本室里有着数不清的地球植物和矿物，Arthur要调一点纹身颜料根本不费什么功夫。Orm腾出一只手好奇地触摸Arthur手边的研磨皿，看他用针头沾取一点点颜色，Arthur抬起眼睛看了眼Orm，然后低头擦掉针刺后溢出来的乳白色体液，把颜料填进伤口。  
再生人的血液是乳白色的，这条法律准则不允改动。毕竟他们表面上和人类已经没有什么区别了，就算是为了伦理也得区分一下，算是人类最后的小小挣扎吧。Orm出征的时候再生人已经开始卖春了，人造器官已经到了这种地步了，他睡了18个地球年，Orm不知道这几年里人造人是不是又有巨大的进化，通常来讲殖民船上的人造人总是在进化的最先端。他刚才都看到Arthur的器官在制服下的样子了，那么大一条，他们可能都已经有快感了，自主进化时多安排几根神经线就行。  
Orm也不知道自己为什么能从纹身联想到卖春，应该是Arthur白色血液让他产生的联想，顺便说一句，补剂也是乳白色的，他才喝了两袋。

“我最近一直在看原住民文化的资料，这是毛利人的纹身，他们的语言我也学了。”  
Orm混着补剂咽下那句“学了有什么用”。  
“飞船的受损其实并不严重，安全起见我们停在原地，等所有的损伤都修复完再重新起航。你该去睡觉了，醒来后我带你去看损耗情况，清单已经下载到你的平板里了。”  
Arthur先站起来，他把Orm手上的空袋子拿走，用手指擦了擦他嘴唇上残留的一点乳白色补剂，然后夹着他的肋下把他拎了起来。  
“船长？”  
Arthur再次提醒他，从休眠中意外苏醒可不是一件轻松的事情，Orm应该去排空一次膀胱然后好好睡一觉，真正意义上的睡觉。  
“你还学了什么？幼儿保育？”  
Orm维持惊呆的状态问，要不是Arthur松手他都不记得抽回自己的胳膊，Murk从来不是这样的人造人。  
“那倒还没有，计划是等到第一批移民上船后再学习母婴知识。我最近在看二十世纪的爱情电影，我们可以一起看卡萨布兰卡？”  
不，Orm才不要。

他在Arthur的监督下回到了船长宿舍，其实只有很小一间，殖民船的大部分空间都是被用来存放货物和标本了，他们是远征军。Arthur真的像个保育员一样抱着胳膊看着他，人造人当然也会撒谎Orm心想，他不能只看航行日志有些事情要亲自问一问。他背对着Arthur把衣服脱下来，只穿一条内裤钻进了睡袋里。  
“谁设计的你？谁造的你？起航清单里可没有一个叫Arthur的。”Orm手肘撑着自己半坐着问。  
“Atlanna，你母亲。我是她的小小杰作。”  
Arthur把船长轻轻按下去，他的手温暖干燥还有点粗糙，触摸在胸口皮肤上的感觉特别好，Orm竟然有点留恋。他躺平了，让Arthur帮他把睡袋拉上。  
“明天见，船长。”  
人造人站在门口，逆着光。他往后一退，门自动关上，Orm随着它阖上的样子，闭上了眼睛。


	2. Day2

Orm继续做他粉色湖泊和小木屋的美梦，他醒来后还回味了一下，这不大像他。Orm是冒进的、冲动的、实干的，他是在多少双期待的眼睛注视下才申请到领导殖民船。破败的地球已经容不下他们了，Atlanna，他美丽的母亲，也是最伟大的科学家之一，现在应该也进入了休眠状态。Orm不允许自己失败，他得占领和清洗亚特兰蒂斯-6号，然后把妈妈接过来。Orm和Atlanna在一起的时间并不长，他很小就进入军营，而Atlanna总是在工作。所以妈妈偷偷造了Arthur吗？就像那些给自己的女儿缝制布娃娃的母亲一样，她给Orm造了个伙伴？

船长睡掉了这一天大部分的时间，肚子饿得咕咕叫才醒来。他在餐厅找到了Arthur给他留的食物，还有今天份额的补剂，这两袋喝完他也该恢复得差不多了。Orm自己去医疗仓检测了一下，很意外又非常不意外地在舱门上看到Arthur留的小纸条。再生纸捏在手里软绵绵的，他用纹身颜料写的，说可以在休眠仓或者标本仓库找到他，通讯器还在重新调试，得麻烦船长亲自走一趟。  
Orm看着显示的各项指标，他有一点脱水。Arthur在纸条上用“Ormi”称呼他。Orm不喜欢别人给他起外号，妈妈造他时在想什么，人造人进化成Arthur这样是不是过分了Orm心想。

休眠仓室一如既往像装满了棺材的教堂地下室。Arthur巨大的身躯在架子上灵活地爬上爬下，看起来这个型号的人造人肌肉结实骨骼宽大，他们会是非常优秀的工人、建造者。他也很细心，仔细确认各个舱室的状况，在看到Orm后，猿猴一样一手挂着架子往下轻巧地一跳。  
“是星体碎片，我还发现了比较早期的移民船残骸，它们穿透了船体打破了你的休眠仓盖子。这里的修补已经完成了，碎屑检测结果也正常，单纯看数据的话其他休眠仓都很安全。”  
“我这台呢？”  
Orm摸了摸，和其他布满雾气的舱室不同，这台上面全是裂纹和碎片。  
“报废了。你睡觉的时候我本来想修理一下，可液体都浸到背面去了。我们还有备用的，昨天晚上，你睡着后——”  
Orm并不是很乐意听到“你睡着后”这种时间定语，船长不和任何人亲近，特别是人造人。  
“你睡着后我拖了一台新的出来，从激活到可以使用需要几天，你得等一等。”  
Arthur之前一直自己和自己说话，和系统说话，现在有Orm了他可以和他说上整整7天，可惜这个人类一副不爱说话的样子。  
“要不要把备用仓推到你的宿舍里去？你看，”Arthur指了指身后这一片，“简直就是把所有鸡蛋都放在一个篮子里。”  
“你能改装多少？”Orm出航时也考虑过这个问题。  
“全部。唤醒时我可以把你们都推到一起。”  
是啊是啊，集体呕吐才不会太尴尬，Orm别扭地想。

“Atlanna为什么造你？”Orm和Arthur步出休眠舱，他问。  
“她当时想要个孩子，那时还没有你呢。”  
“所以她造了个人造人？偷偷摸摸的？”  
“Atlanna要做到这个又不难。”  
Arthur笑起来，他看到Orm一直盯着他眉毛上的疤痕看，就抓住他的手让他去摸。船长很别扭地被带着触摸到浓密毛发里的一条凹下去的缺口。  
“受损时被划破的。”他握着Orm的手说。  
“你完全可以修复这个的。”  
“只是个小伤口，已经缝合了。”  
Arthur凑近了看Orm的脸，他的一边颧骨上有一道淤青的印子，应该是在撞击发生时弄的，已经在褪了，他用拇指摸了摸。Orm抽回自己的手，并且别开了脸，前面是狭窄的走道，Arthur让了一步Orm走在了前面。  
“她怎么设定的你？”他继续问。  
“就是现在这样的我？”  
“人造人会自主进化的。”  
“可能我现在这样就是妈妈想要的样子。”  
“你叫她什么？”  
Orm猛地转过身，一头撞到Arthur的胸口上，他气呼呼地抬头看他，他怎么敢！  
“妈妈。原生体上一半的DNA来自Atlanna。”Arthur很理所当然地说。  
“见鬼……”  
“你算是我弟弟。”Arthur笑嘻嘻地，看到Orm的怒容后才慢慢闭上嘴。  
“我为什么需要一个人造人来当哥哥？你的血是什么颜色的？”  
Orm这话可不妥当，算是歧视来着。  
“白色的。”Arthur回答他，他的表情Orm看不清也没兴趣。  
“你只是妈妈造的一个……”Orm想到自己还要和Arthur一起待上6天，何况木已成舟现，现在侮辱他并不能改变什么。  
“人造人，”Arthur替他答了，“我会帮助你，用我的方法爱你。”  
“爱？”Orm愣在原地。  
“那一半一样的DNA会爱你的。”  
“怎么爱？”  
Orm忍不住笑起来，Arthur蠢得有趣，人造人总是误解人类的情感，他们总是处在一种理想情感的边缘。人类无情多了。  
“你要什么，Ormi？我一定尽我所能。”  
“我要……”Orm想起了他的梦，他收起快要脱口而出的话，“你先把这里修好。Murk在哪里？”

他们去看了Murk的，残骸。Orm还是有点不习惯看到人造人的残骸，毕竟他们太像人类了，人类要是碎成这样早死了不知道多久了。Arthur把Murk的头连在一个客户端上，他的数据库还好好的，协助Arthur解决了很多问题，等Arthur把数据全部传到自己身上后就维护休眠了。  
Orm打开了权限，Arthur现在可以修复Murk了，需要比较长的时间，他实在碎得有点过分，要是勉强拼起来会像弗兰肯斯坦的怪物，脸还是好的那种。Arthur向Orm保证降落到亚特兰蒂斯-6号之前他一定能把Murk修好。  
他们在修理间消耗掉剩下的半天时间，Murk的残躯开始重塑了Orm才离开。  
“船现在安全吗？”他问。  
“如果只是看数据的话，是的。要安全地避开那些碎片需要重新制定航线才行，但今天太晚了，你该去睡觉了。”  
Orm现在知道了为什么这个人造人总是奶妈一样催他休息吃饭，Atlanna根本就是给他造了个哥哥没错了。  
“你睡觉时我把外仓数据整理出来，”Arthur已经学会顺着Orm的意思，船长很好读懂，把移民船照顾好他就开心，“我会协助你，在进入下一段休眠前离开这块区域。”


	3. Day 3

Orm寻着吵闹的音乐声找到了Arthur，活动室有一块攀岩墙，看起来他做了不少改动，看起来难度更高了。Orm关掉音乐的时候Arthur正吊在最刁钻的一个角度上，只用一条手臂和几根手指。  
“给我几分钟。”他喊。  
Orm在这几分钟里观赏了人造人Arthur灵活有力的肌肉运作，起伏的阴影在纹身下若影若现，人造人不出汗，当然了他们要是想的话并不是不行，Orm心想要是这具身体布满汗液的话，又是另一副美景了。  
他当然可以夸奖Arthur的肉体，他甚至可以违心地夸奖他的脸，虽然和英俊隔了一点微妙的距离但也不失为有型。Atlanna的审美不会差到哪里去，Orm觉得自己被影响了，都怪那些DNA。  
Arthur终于跳下来，擦着手上的粉末一边解开安全绳一边走过来。  
“我们休眠时你都干什么？”Orm问，他以前从来不好奇人造人干些什么。  
“日常维护，学习。”  
Arthur扯掉绑住头发的粉色发带，随手套在手腕上，上面再缀一点闪粉就很像他梦里的湖了，Orm心想。  
“早上好，弟弟。”Arthur搂过Orm的脑袋，亲了亲他的头发。  
船长很快别过了脸并且拉开安全距离，他恼怒地瞪着这个胆大包天的人造人，可是Arthur的话又不算有错，Orm一时之间不知道如何是好，他总不能气急败坏大吼大叫，这还像什么样子。  
“Orm就好。”  
Arthur的手还停在半空里，他点点头，有点失望地把手放下来。  
“你不是我哥哥。”  
“生理上……”  
“你是人造人。”  
“Ormi……”  
“我要的数据呢？”

休眠时Arthur干什么？他撒谎来着。  
当然了，他肯定要接下Murk的工作，维护殖民船的运作，更新系统，学习一些必要的或者不必要的知识。毛利历史就是那种不必要的知识了，亚特兰蒂斯-6号上肯定没有毛利原住民。  
除了以上这些，Arthur还有大把大把的时间，时间对于人造人来说只是一个数字，他更新和维护自己的身体和数据库，他用纹身盖住了紧急开关。人造人都有一个紧急开关，当发生了难以排出的故障时可以关掉他，等于死了一回，重启后数据可以恢复，但是人造人们，都不喜欢这个按钮。他们没什么资格说喜欢或者不喜欢的，人类才是主宰，人造人是帮手、工具。  
Arthur是不同的，Atlanna造他是因为她想要一个有自己基因的孩子，在拥有Orm之前她以为她不会有生理意义上的孩子了，她用自己的DNA造了他，把Arthur当孩子一样养大，教他如何更新和改造自己。除了不是真的人类，他真的可以算是Orm的哥哥。  
Arthur在他们休眠时维护和记录数据，他总在Orm的休眠舱前待上很长的时间，他用眼睛观察他，在雾气下隐约的脸，漂浮在液体里。他是Atlanna生理意义上的孩子，他有和妈妈一样的发色，还有雪白的皮肤，尖锐的眼角和眉毛。Arthur读Orm的数据，他甚至逾越了偷偷读了他的梦，在零零碎碎的真实与虚幻里拼凑出一个Ormi来。他总是很骄傲，为自己努力得来的而自豪，他很爱妈妈虽然总是没法见到她，他有一个奇怪的梦，Arthur并不能从碎片里读取到完整的信息，他看到一片闪烁的粉色，那是Orm喜欢的颜色？所以他从船员的废弃箱里翻出一个粉色的发带戴在手腕上。

Orm让Arthur去舱外修那那几块被撞凹进去的面板，他自己盯着数据。这一块飞行区域十分危险，他们可能在休眠里不知不觉就机毁人亡，Orm不能擅自唤醒他的船员们，还没有到那个地步。他小心翼翼地规划着航线，为此错过了监控里舱外的异象。Arthur被一块陨石碎片撞得差点从安全绳上脱离，警报器响起时Orm才匆忙赶到监控前面，他紧紧盯着画面外的那个小点。  
“Arthur！”  
“我在！把警报关掉Orm，我会回来的。”  
Orm听他的话关掉了疯狂尖叫的警报器，他没来由地信任这个才结交了三天的人造人，半血的兄弟。Arthur说他会回来就一定会回来，他强壮又灵活，他不需要额外的呼吸，只要安全绳还连着他就能顺着摸回来。Orm等着Arthur的脸越来越靠近，他的头盔在撞击里完全废掉了，一只手好像没法正常工作，Orm不敢想象如果是他在舱外会变成什么样。

Arthur在隔离室里瘫坐到了地上，他要求Orm多冲洗一次，撞击他的是一块陨石碎片，没人能保证上面的残留是不是致命。Arthur在激烈的水流和气体冲击下把宇航服脱下来，他像圣经里的人物一样脱离了那堆垃圾全裸着站起来，侧着头把脱臼的胳膊掰回原位，骨骼在皮肤下扭动的样子让Orm有点莫名的兴奋。  
舱门打开时他迎了上去，他不知道可不可以碰他，Orm一向都把人造人当一个物品而不是……Arthur微微低下头，Orm很顺手地把他湿漉漉的头发撸到耳朵后面，手指划过一条裂痕，从额头一直到耳根，乳白色的液体凝固在表面上。  
“得麻烦你帮我缝合一下，再取个样。”Arthur说。他按下开关，废弃物被焚烧后凝成了一团，被弹射到舱外。Orm在他转身前终于把视线从Arthur的屁股上挪开了。  
“我们很快会经受下一次撞击，根据计算在6小时后，主要撞击会集中在标本室的位置。”  
“那我得先把Karathen拿出来。”  
“什么Karathen？”

Orm把Arthur的头按在自己胸口上，好让手肘可以靠着他的肩膀，他并不是很擅长缝合，幸好人造人不会叫痛。Arthur终于穿上了裤子而不是像古罗马雕像一样裸着在船舱里走来走去，他靠着桌子，手指间一只小小的蜘蛛一样的外星小怪物爬来爬去。这是已知物种，可惜它们的星球太小并且在一次宇宙撞击里毁了，Karathen是唯一的幸存者了。Arthur破坏实验室规章就这么养着它，而不是把它关在透明小盒子里，他还给它起了名字。Orm记得小时候他也养过一只大角虫当宠物，比Karathen漂亮多了但是命很短。  
“它能活多久？”他忍不住问一句。  
“不知道。还没有资料记载，它可以不停地自我修复，大概是永生的？”  
Arthur 抬起头，Orm连忙把针头移开，随即想到人造人并不怕被针扎到。  
Karathen爬到挂在Arthur胸口的一只小标本盒里，缩成个小球，Orm可以理解为什么他会额外青睐这只已经被灭族的小怪物，它们挺像。Arthur站起来，他亲了亲Orm的头顶表示感谢他的缝合，Orm已经快要习惯来自“哥哥的亲吻”了。  
“你不去睡觉吗？”Arthur问。  
“如果能顺利避开撞击的话，我会去的。你怎么老催我睡觉？”

因为你有个奇怪的粉色的梦，人造人不做梦，我希望你能继续做你的美梦，并且有一天愿意告诉我那些都是什么。Arthur心里说。


	4. Day 4

殖民船仿佛陷在一大堆碎冰块里。虽然Orm一向觉得死在太空里比死在那个已经被搞得一团糟的地球上好得多，但他不甘心，亚特兰蒂斯-6号——他的伊甸园、王国、家，他还没有看过它一眼呢。他们成功避开了距离最近最大的那颗“冰球”的撞击，但是非常勉强，以至于殖民船在颠簸里磕磕绊绊偏离了预设轨道，谁也说不准什么时候就有下一次，尽快离开这里是唯一的办法，但是他们还能赶得及吗？

“有什么东西是可以被舍弃的？”Arthur问，“以现在的载货量，会影响速度。”  
“你把休眠仓都推出来了吗？”  
“只推了三台，补给和监控都不能断，只能一台一台推。”  
“标本室不能动，培育室必须保住，仓库也不行。”  
“那我们要牺牲驾驶室吗，Ormi？”  
Arthur开玩笑说，他趴在地上剪开一根管线的外皮，用胶填补上次撞击造成的裂口，彻底修补只能等这次脱险后了。  
“休眠仓。”  
“什么？”Arthur一抬头撞到了桌板上，咚得一下。  
“我说，可以放弃休眠仓，那里设备最多，太重了。”  
“他们还在里面，现在唤醒恐怕来不及。你只是个意外，你不知道我费了多大的功夫才没让你呛死在里面。”  
“你推出来三台，那我们至少还有三个人。”  
“什么意思？”  
“总要有牺牲的。”  
Arthur站起来，“你是认真的？”  
“现在去‘摇醒’他们来得及吗？”Orm转过来看他。  
“不⋯⋯我是说，我现在就去。”  
Arthur这么说着却没有动，他盯着Orm的脸，而他则看着他按下一个按钮。

机械臂从墙壁上伸出来，它们本来是被用来固定和抓住货物的，现在被Orm用来钳制Arthur。他动弹不得，因为这个突如其来的变故有点目瞪口呆，Arthur明白Orm的用意，他选择牺牲同类。Arthur甚至能理解这种选择，如果换成是别的船员，也有相当大的可能性会这么做，这里的每个人，都会在将来的拓荒和资源争夺里成为互相的绊脚石。历史从来都相似，即使这只是一艘搭载了十几个人的先遣移民船，即使亚特兰蒂斯-6号还荒芜一片。  
Arthur还是忍不住挣了一下，感觉到机械臂牢牢地被固定在墙壁上，单以人造人的力量完全没有胜算。  
“人造人没有痛感，你呢？”Orm笃定地问。  
“我有痛感，还有其他所有触感，很早之前就可以了。”  
“干嘛用？”  
“妈妈说，我得学会感知他人之痛，所以我一直在更新这些功能。”  
Orm不屑地啧了一声，“你可以挣脱出来的，Arthur，只要下点狠心把四肢挣断就行，反正你又不会死。”  
“Orm！”  
“你猜我为什么绑你？”  
“你要牺牲船员保住那些货物，而我会阻止你。”  
“真聪明，妈妈夸过你吗？”Orm不等他回答，他要的也不是什么回答，“亚特兰蒂斯-6号，大气组成、温度湿度、土壤密度，都接近地球，但是它还太年轻，地表只有一些低等生物，地心还没有探索到但肯定也好不到哪里去。我不保留下那些标本、种子，移民过来的人吃什么？嗯？”  
“船上剩下的那些可以自给自足很多年。”  
“怎么繁衍？怎么接新的人过来？我要的是一个已经可以种出粮食的王国家园，不是一块破石头！”  
“你要当国王，我们可以等，可以先去探索。我会帮你的，一定会尽全力保留下一些种子和设备的，你没有必要去杀人。”  
“多少？10%？12%？如果我要全部呢？你会搭上你的性命吗？”  
“如果我们都死了，你准备一个人去6号拓荒吗？”  
“我会有取舍的，Arthur，不要着急，我会的。这是个事故，殖民总是要付出代价，运气好的才能当精英。”  
“这船上没有废物。”  
“丢掉没用的垃圾⋯⋯”Orm顺着自己刚才的尾音，他自己都有点惊讶自己的残酷。  
“即使没有任何航行事故，你总有一天也会这么做对吗？你会先牺牲Murk⋯⋯即使他对你忠贞不二，但是修理他需要花费很多时间和材料。你还会牺牲Vulko和Nereus，他们经验老道不好使唤，”Arthur看着Orm的表情，他似乎很认同，这就是人类的抉择？还是身为船长的才那么审时度势，“你大概率会留下我，对不对？弟弟。”  
“如果你乖乖的话。”

“Atlanna跟我说起过你，Orm。她把你的相册给我看，当时我大部分躯体还泡在培养皿里，妈妈只能靠在罐子上一页页帮我翻开。她说虽然那段婚姻不是她想要的，但你是。你的故事一直存在我的记忆库里，那些资料重塑了一个你，可惜恐怕只是我想象中的你。要是我知道，Atlanna会生出你这么冷血的儿子⋯⋯”Arthur用力挣了一下，这一下违背了人造人的计算原则，他们不会做无谓的操作，“我应该在你刚醒时先打你一顿屁股。”  
Arthur每说一句，Orm的眉头就皱起来一点，他到了最后完全怒火中烧，不等他尾音落下就一拳打在Arthur的胃上。机械臂拖着Arthur往下，他不得不跪下来，跪在Orm的面前。  
船长靠过去，手勾住Arthur的脖子，“你用毛利纹身盖住了背后的那个开关，对吧？Murk是37-c型人造人，他的紧急开关在心脏位置，你的年纪要比我大，当时主流的是37-a型人造人，动力开关在⋯⋯这里。”  
Orm的手指按住了Arthur的后颈，人造人露出了惊恐的表情，很快就转成了伤心。他的瞳孔在Orm靠近时放大了，Orm不知道Arthur是用什么方法控制细微的肌肉组成，他的情绪几乎就像是书写在上面了一样，几乎就像个真人，完全无法分辨。  
“你要是按下去，我就死了，Ormi。”  
“你就能闭嘴了。”Orm凶狠地说。  
“我真的毫不怀疑⋯⋯如果没有我，你现在已经是杀人凶手，为了一颗陌生的星球。妈妈知道你是这样的人吗？”  
“闭嘴！”  
“她让我帮助你照顾你，免得她要是有什么意外你独自一人不好受⋯⋯Atlanna费尽心思把我装配在你的船上，她只在Murk和你的紧急联络单上留下了我的激活方法。”  
“我让你闭嘴！”  
“你应该一开始就按下的，Orm，”Arthur突然表情一变，“你的搏击课成绩是优秀还是及格？Karathen。”

Orm根本来不及反应。那个Karathen突然从Arthur胸口挂着的标本盒里窜出来，它在行进过程中就在不断地变大，最先一根触手碰到Orm的时候已经比他和Arthur加起来都要大了。Orm被击倒在地上，他惊恐地辨别着眼前这团蠕动的灰褐色的长满了坚硬刚毛的怪物，不知道哪里是它的眼睛哪里又是它的嘴。  
Arthur从Karathen身体里走出来，Orm现在确定Karathen根本不是什么狗屁外星小蜘蛛，它躯体分开时他都能看到背后扭曲变形的机械臂了，很明显也是它做的，而Arthur靠近时Karathen裂开的那道口子又合拢了起来。  
“这是⋯⋯什么？”  
“它叫Karathen。”  
“我当然知道！”  
“我也不知道它的星球发生了什么，还是它本来就这样。如果你用心，Orm，你能听懂它的话。”  
“它根本无声无息！”  
“那恐怕只有我才能听懂了，或许Murk修好后也能，人造人那么些零零碎碎的知识库也不算是毫无用处。”他在反驳Orm曾经嘲笑他学毛利语。  
Arthur从裤袋里掏出一把折叠刀，Orm紧张地缩起了肩，现在轮到他被按着不能动弹了。Arthur双手够到背后，Orm看到白色的液体飞溅了出来，Arthur从脖子后面扯出一小团东西，那些仿造人类血管和肌腱的白色构成物还连在上面，他用刀子割断了它们，它们又像蛇一样都收了回去。  
“开关？你瞧。”Arthur把手里的东西给Orm看，船长只是咬紧牙瞪着他，他把那团东西往旁边一扔，Orm怀疑这是不是喂食Karathen的一种方法，“我一直在研究Karathen的自我修复能力，可以用在人造人身上。本来不想割掉它的，毕竟很疼。”  
“你在威胁我？”  
“你关不掉我了，Ormi。”  
Orm咬住了下唇，因为愤怒和恐惧额头上出了汗。

Arthur并没有想好怎么结束这段对话，他威胁了船长，基于保护全体船员的目的。接下来该怎么办？把Orm打昏塞回休眠仓，独自驾驶移民船脱离这片危险区域吗？他计算不出胜率。同时，他还没有想到什么有利的证据可以说服Orm，连他自己都不知道怎么样才是最好的结果。Atlanna教育他要善良，要考虑他人之痛，她没有教他如何两全。  
Arthur只是看着Orm，同时浏览整艘移民船的数据，飞速计算着更好的方法，“放弃备用仓，和逃生船，还有所有的托运车，”他终于说，“没有了主船根本不可能活下来，留着也没用。需要我再帮你改装，可能没那么好用但是比没有好。”  
“你怎么不说放弃第二第三推动器？移民船的终点设置在亚特兰蒂斯-6号，没有辅助推动器最多不过是晚一点到。”  
但这个晚一点可能是好多年，谁知道这宇宙里会发生什么事，谁知道地球还在不在，Orm亏本了一样心痛。  
“你妥协了？”Arthur问。  
“我的哥哥和他的小宠物一起威胁我，我能怎么办？”Orm耸耸肩，示意让Arthur把他拉起来，Karathen放开了他但还是环绕在周围，“要是我放着不管你能把整艘船都赔进去！Arthur，你脑子够快可你被保护得太好，被教得什么都放不下，要糖的孩子如果两只手都抓得满满的，最后只会洒一地。你如果是普通人类早死了，我甚至都不会可怜你，一分都不会。”  
Orm瞪着铺天盖地的Karathen，“它能听懂吗？”他在问Arthur，“让开，让我过去。”  
Arthur转了转头，Karathen裂开一道口子，Orm犹豫了一秒从中间跨了过去，他再转头时Arthur已近跟上了，胸口的标本盒里蜷缩着他的小宠物。

“你会后悔的。”  
Orm重新计算航线，他当不了冷血国王了，拜Arthur所赐。  
“有一天亚特兰蒂斯-6号上发生暴动的话，你会后悔今天的选择。每个人都是开拓者，人类，Arthur，就像发情的野狗，哪儿都要尿上一点作标记。”  
“他们会跟你争，即使你是船长？”  
“我是什么不重要，我有什么更重要。”  
“可你有我。”  
Orm忍不住转过去看着他，他满脸疑惑。Arthur的想法总是和他对不上，他不像人类也不像人造人，可Orm又觉得他能懂他，理解他的取舍和行事准则。  
“你有我，Ormi。要是发生暴动，争夺土地、粮食、水源、工具⋯⋯对了还有移民。但是你还有我，Atlanna给你造的Arthur，当然了还有Karathen。”  
“照你这么说我更应该牺牲掉这里所有的船员，我和你足够开荒6号了。”  
“可你是人，冷血一点点可以，冷血到杀死所有的同类，还在他们没有先攻击你之前，就太可怕了。你会被这种⋯⋯我说不上是什么东西，总之你会被吞噬的。恶人从来都不好当，告诉我有什么好的先例？”  
Orm答不上来。  
“妈妈是对的。”Arthur笑着说。  
“妈妈总是对的。”Orm无奈地摸摸鼻子，转回去继续面对屏幕。


	5. Day 5

殖民船最初的设计者认为，一旦离开地球人类也应该抛弃地球日这种概念，地球上的计时方法来自日月星，而他们明明已经脱离太阳系并且都不会回去了。但是固执的地球佬们，本着最后一丝对母星的怀恋，以及对于新计时法的争论不休，还是沿用老方法。  
Orm已经连续工作超过20个小时了，疲倦和烦躁侵袭着他，你瞧，越想抛弃的却偏偏困住了你，Orm嫉妒起人造人来。  
“逃生舱已经全部脱离了。”Arthur的声音从扩音器里传来，他还抽空调好了通讯器。  
“距离重新开启航线还有不到一个小时。”  
“很快了。现在状况怎么样？”  
“我们可以留下推进器。”Orm重新看了下数据，状况比预想的要好。  
“我得，”Arthur的声音变得断断续续，“这里需要重新调试下。嘿Orm，我得去把净化设备再固定一下，你一个人能行吗？”  
“我很困了Arthur，我不是人造人。”  
“很快就回来。”

Orm往后靠到后座上，迷迷糊糊准备打一个盹。他竟然还敢休息一下，放到从前Orm用钉书针钉上眼皮都不会眯一下，他们可是在生死关头，这次如果失败，就得接受数不清的撞击考验。可是Arthur在，他就算不信他也信妈妈，况且，Orm觉得在经历过人性考验后，他对生死有点置之度外了。当然只是现在，只要让他再睡一觉他还是从前的Orm。  
他觉得自己睡了5分钟，醒来时看到计时器显示距离重启只有15分钟了，Arthur蜷缩在屏幕前，只穿了件挂破了洞的背心，裤子上还有检修时蹭上的污渍，后颈上完全没有伤痕。  
“你不出汗吗？”  
Orm问，他觉得好多了，管它还剩多少时间，他甚至伸手去摸Arthur的后脖子。  
“什么？”人造人缩了缩肩膀，并没有挪开。  
“人造人不会出汗吗？”  
Orm摸了摸完全没有痕迹的皮肤，温热柔软，他知道这下面已经没有任何可以威胁到Arthur的东西了。  
“如果需要当然可以……可我用不着啊。”  
“你这样骗不过别人。”  
“Orm？”  
Arthur上半身转过来，从Orm的角度可以看到，他背后屏幕上显示的数据可以说是完美漂亮，妈妈真厉害。  
“我始终还是觉得，Atlanna造了你是在害你，”Orm抱着胳膊看他，“你不懂人类对异类有多排斥。”  
“他们会拆了我吗？”  
“如果你犯错的话，当然。”  
“如果我不犯错呢？”  
“要么当神，Arthur，要么被踩在脚底下。你和Karathen……第一批移民会把你供奉起来，为你造塑像。”  
Arthur看着Orm，他脑子里掠过所有他学习和阅读过的小说、历史资料，那些英雄，被高估的或者被低估的，背叛和……背叛，以及背叛。Orm在警告他，Arthur发现，没有谁是与世无争的。  
“那么你呢？”  
“都有神在了，我算什么？”Orm嗤笑一声。  
“我愿意去开拓，完成后我会离开，再去找个新的星球也行。你也是，Ormi，你的个性，我说你到底经历了什么，反正以你的个性，开拓疆土是没问题的，当一个贤君？可不好说。”  
“我经历了什么？我就是这样，我周围的人都是这样，你怪我冷血但如果这次醒的是别人，我就是被牺牲的那个。所以我说Atlanna把你保护得太好，地球再烂你也能活下去，人类互相残杀所争夺的资源对你来说根本不算什么。”  
“地球……Ormi，我可以回地球！”  
“什么？”时间差不多了，Orm有点不耐烦。  
“亚特兰蒂斯-6号，等它都好了我可以回地球去。”  
“那时候都没人要它了。”  
“我可以慢慢把它弄干净，反正有的是时间。或许，你们以后还会愿意回来的。”  
Orm看着Arthur，人造人身上那种不切实际的浪漫劲头儿让他觉得荒唐可笑又……珍贵。

陨石碎片之间的撞击基本是无序的，何况也没有足够的时间去计算它们的规律，定好路线后就看运气了。能源被集中起来用来作最后的冲刺，Orm飘离座位穿上准备好的防护服，Arthur不用背氧气罐比他更快，他们带上拾取标本用的长枪，两个人往危险系数最高的舱尾游去。  
“Karathen。”Orm说。  
“怎么？”  
“你能无限修复自己？”  
“你都看到了，当然还要进一步优化。”  
“能用到人类身上吗？”  
“什么？”  
“万一这次我死了，别停下继续往前，快一点！万一我出什么意外了，你能把我冻起来，再用Karathen身上的什么玩意儿让我复原吗？一个半人造人？”  
“我没试过……”  
“别让我死，哥哥。我在休眠时常常做一个梦，亚特兰蒂斯-6号上有一种富含养分粉色水藻，它会是新生命的摇篮。我想有一天在粉色的湖边给自己搭一座小木屋。”  
Arthur停在一个隔断旁边，Orm停在另一边，两个人紧张地等待随时可能的撞击，只要掐准时间把空舱手动脱离，一切都会好起来的。Arthur透过头盔看了眼Orm那边，他不用回答，他的答案永远都是“好”。Orm知道的。


	6. Day 6

“Arthur！！！”  
Orm想要伸出手，但他身上的防护服已经损坏了，一旦暴露在外面十个Orm都活不下来。Karathen用自己的身体包裹起他，无处不在的触角植物叶片一样一层一层交叠，只留下Orm还带着头盔的脸露在外面。Arthur把拾取杆用力插在舱口的阀门上，人造人身上的巨大创口还在往外喷溅白色的血液，它们一边在自我修复，一边又因为真空环境而被撕得更开，如果细看还能看到伤口边缘不停挣扎的白色触须状物体。  
“带他回去！”  
Arthur说完用力往外一蹬，拾取杆被撑脱了手，阀门也顺势关了起来。气压把附近碎片全部都往里面吸，Karathen最后几根触角盘了起来把Orm的脸也给遮住了。

他从来没有遇到过，Orm经历过很多很多模拟演习，他们击杀人形的和非人形的各种标靶物，他还从来也没有被地外生物这样包裹起来。  
他没有受伤，撞击发生后他和Arthur都忙着躲避碎片，还要在颠簸里把容易卡住的舱口撬开。殖民船是设计用来运输的，它不像军用设备那样可以自己弹射分离，并且还有很多管道线路在背后互相连接。Orm是被一根弹出来的气体管线击中的，从碎片堆里挣脱出来后头盔面具上就在不停地跳警告，而他同时也看到了为他挡去大部分攻击的Arthur。人造人跌倒在他脚下，Orm拾取杆早就在慌乱里脱了手，现在正插在他的左眼里，从后面穿了出来。  
Arthur把已经损坏的衣服撕开一道口子，Karathen第一时间从标本盒里窜出来，用自己的身体裹住Orm，压住了他身上正在分崩离析的防护服。Orm在警告转成黄灯时看到Arthur把插在眼睛上的拾取杆折断抽出来，他从来没有见过这种恐怖的场景，Arthur的脑袋破了一个洞可以看到背后的太空。人造人站起来后又跌倒了，他的一部分系统出了故障，自我修复又时时被各种状况打断，Orm想喊他回来却因为被包得太紧难以说出完整的句子，他这时才看到Arthur腰腹部有一道巨大的创口，人造人的腰部以下已经被白色血液浸透了。  
“Arthur！！！”

 

Orm被浸没在黑暗里，心跳的咚咚声直冲耳膜，呼吸声因为过滤器嘶嘶响着仿佛蛇一样。他似乎有一霎那懂得Arthur是怎么同Karathen交流的了，他曾说过用心倾听什么的，Orm也曾经以为那是他在糊弄他。  
“Karathen？”Orm在心里喊它。  
“Arthur呢？他怎么样？你能看到他吗？”  
Orm感觉心口发酸，他不知道是自己的感觉还是Karathen传递给他的信息。  
“他死了吗？他不会死他说过的，他像你一样能自我复原。”  
Orm被心口的酸疼压得喘不过气来，一个小小的气泡在他胸口膨胀，一路往上越来越大，一直压迫他的喉管，让他的喉咙又涨又痛，痛得眼泪都被挤出来。  
“我哥哥，他是不是死了……”Orm感觉到自己泪流满面。

黑暗里几乎难以察觉到时间的流逝，Karathen突然展开时Orm跌了下来，他茫然地适应着光线然后看到熟悉的操作仓内壁，以及趴在不远处地上的Arthur。他的脚踝上套着束带，团在一起破破烂烂的，看来是Karathen把他给拽回来了，地上一滩白色的黏液，有生命一样地回吸进他的身体里，但是Arthur一动不动。  
Orm想往前走却扑倒在地上，他手脚发麻不知道被Karathen困住了多久。小蜘蛛缩回了正常的大小，落在Orm的手背上，他把头盔摘下扔到一边，哆哆嗦嗦地爬过去，因为酸麻有点使不上劲儿。Orm把Arthur翻过来，正好看到最后一点白色血液被他腹部的创口回收，伤口两边伸出无数细密的触角互相纠缠在一起，最后融合成新的皮肤，仿佛刚才的伤口不存在一样。  
Orm把披在Arthur脸上的头发拨到后面，人造人海蓝色的眼睛看着他，但没有一丝生气，瞳孔缩成了笔尖大小，另一只眼眶里一颗白色的圆球代替了原来的眼珠，伤口还在以肉眼可见的速度愈合休整。  
“Arthur？”Orm摸了摸他的脸颊。  
Karathen从他手上跳进Arthur胸口的标本盒，一滴眼泪滴在上面。  
他等了一会儿，摇晃的机舱平稳了下来，他们脱险了，移民船调整到了新的航线继续往亚特兰蒂斯-6号前进。Orm把Arthur的头抱在怀里，他不知道该怎么做，他是死了还是活着？他用手背擦掉粘在脸上的眼泪，决定先把他搬去医疗仓，Orm违背常识地期望人类的医疗仓可以救Arthur。

怀里的人这时突然动了一下，Arthur像吸进一大口空气一样胸口隆起，然后再瘪回去，他睫毛动了动，眼珠转了半圈瞳孔终于聚焦在Orm脸上。  
“嘿……”他说，“我刚才在——”  
Orm才不要听人造人的内部结构刚才在做什么运作，他知道这些干嘛用！他低头亲了一口Arthur的额头，又哭又笑地把他的脸紧紧抱在怀里。  
“你活过来了！”  
“我本来算是活着的吗？”Arthur用手把自己撑起来，低头用手指敲了敲Karathen的标本盒，“多谢了，伙计。”  
“你觉得怎么样？”Orm抓着他。  
“眼睛得重造，太精密了没法修复。”  
“你感觉好吗？”  
“很疼，Ormi，我都快疼出汗了。”Arthur宽慰地笑了笑，揉了揉Orm乱糟糟的头发。  
“现在呢？你感觉正常吗？都恢复了吗？”Orm握住他的手。  
“和之前一样。”  
“这里呢？”Orm手放在他胳膊上，Arthur顺势挣脱了已经破烂不堪的防护服。  
“挺好。”  
“这里呢？”Orm的手盖在他心脏的位置，人造人的能源储存在这里。  
“没有受损。我回来了。”  
Arthur握住Orm放在他胸口的手，他那只好的眼睛看着他，用另一只手擦掉他脸上未干的眼泪，拇指摩挲着通红的泪沟。  
“你不觉得……怪异吗？”Arthur问，“我不是人类。”  
“你有一半Atlanna的DNA。”  
“我到底算什么？Ormi？机器吗？还是另一种形式上的人类？”  
“机器没有感情，Murk只会服从命令。”  
“人类的感情……我说过我之前才看的卡萨布兰卡。”Arthur捏着Orm的下巴。  
“这真不像人造人该做的事情，你老是看一些乱七八糟没用的东西。这个世界快塌了，而我们却在恋爱？”  
“为什么不呢，还有一整天时间。”  
Arthur把Karathen的盒子摘下来，用衣服碎片盖住它，他转头时看到Orm在笑话他的动作，他忍不住把他往后压倒地板上，有点威胁地箍住他的喉咙，“我之前只吻过自己的虎口……”他犹豫着。  
Orm忍不住笑了出来，他抬起下巴凑近他，“不要违反驾驶舱守则，Arthur，我们还没有冲洗消毒过。”  
人造人飞快地站起来，他拉起Orm把他紧紧贴在自己身上，Arthur指了指地上那坨盖住Karathen的衣服，“别来打扰我们，嘘……”  
然后推着Orm往前走，一边走一边急急忙忙地把嘴唇盖在他的劲动脉上，仿佛要触摸到他的血液和心跳才算是确定真的活了过来。


	7. Day 7

Day 7

恐怕没有人会喜欢净化室，再爱干净的人也不愿意像只怕水的猫一样被水雾喷、被消毒水淋、最后被强风吹。Orm以前每次进出这个小房间都想骂人，特别湿淋淋还被强风狂吹的时候，透过沾满水渍和雾气的小窗往外望去，总感觉像被关起来遭受什么非人的折磨。  
在军校的时候的确有人就那么做了，所有新人——就算你妈妈是移民计划的高级工程师也没用——都要经历“净化考验”。Orm当时才7岁，勉强可以看到小窗外面，他们一群年龄差不多的孩子被迫只穿条内裤挤在一起被加压的冷水喷淋，躲避和尖叫最后发展成斗殴，把互相的鼻子打出血手臂扭脱臼只为了可以找个人形盾牌。Arthur不是一直念叨他怎么会变成这样的吗？就是这么来的。  
但是他想，从今天起——如果他还有机会再次醒来的话，净化室的含义会变得不一样了，童年的糟糕记忆会被洗去，然后刻上新的。

 

Arthur本来想带他回寝室的，毕竟那里有柔软的被褥，人造人没有性经验但是他也懂得，这种私密又亲密的事情应该在舒适的环境里发生。  
是Ormi先动的手，Arthur高举双手撇清关系。

他在消毒结束的时候把湿透的防护服脱下来扔到一边，Arthur无法管住自己的眼睛，从Orm的脚趾扫描到他上下滑动的喉结。他只想讨要一个吻，凶险过后总是需要安抚以及发泄一下情绪的不是吗？人类用拥抱哭泣和亲吻来互相安慰不是吗？所以他当然就走了过去，从背后搂住Orm，下巴搁在他肩膀上，因为没有计算出下一步该做什么而有点……当机。  
“你说你只吻过自己的虎口？”  
Orm随手砸了一下开关，半开启的门又合了起来。他半侧着头问，鬓角还在滴水，他们脱下的累赘已经被挡在另一道门后，这个狭小的空间里只有滴滴答答的水声，以及还没有完全散去的消毒水气味。  
“对。据说比较像嘴唇……”他举起手给他看。  
“谁教你的？”  
Orm说着凑过去，一口叼住Arthur的大拇指间的薄膜，人造人的虎口其实是粗糙的，上面有疤痕和翘起来的皮，明显Arthur懒得修复这种小地方，Orm舌头转了半圈重重地吮吸了一口。啧地一声。  
“书上……”  
Arthur看着Orm的侧脸，把沾了口水的手递回自己嘴边，学他的样子吮了一口。然后把他的手拿起来，他吮吸Orm的虎口，像一个用功的学生那样，舌头抵着边缘最薄的那点，轻轻往手心的方向顶。Arthur扳过Orm的身体，在他转动手腕的时候一口把大拇指含进嘴里，Arthur吞得很里面，Orm几乎可以摸到他温度极高的喉咙口，和人类一模一样的构造，因为吞咽而蠕动，让人忍不住轻轻用指甲去刮。  
“那你还知道什么？”  
他把手抽出来，往前靠让Arthur的手臂环在自己腰上，手掌落在他的屁股上，很乖地停在那里不动。  
“嗯……二十一世纪十佳钙片？”  
Orm笑了出来，他从醒来就没笑得那么开心过，甚至在他进入休眠仓之前，都有很长一段时间没那么笑了。他把脸颊半靠在Arthur的肩膀上，盯着他的下巴，水珠凝在胡子上面往下滴，时间仿佛被拉长了一样。Orm摸摸Arthur的脸颊，把他拉过来，不能总是和虎口接吻。他含住Arthur的下嘴唇，用牙齿咬住往自己这边带，手在他后腰上环紧了，两具身体间一丝缝隙都不肯有。   
Arthur追逐着Orm的舌头，像追逐食物的大猫那样，可不能真的吃掉，那么就玩弄一下，拨弄它、舔它、用舌头卷着它轻轻往外拉。Orm喘着气，往前靠在Arthur的身上，他被吻得恍惚又饥渴，见鬼的人造人的学习能力就那么高吗。  
“你心跳得很快。”  
Arthur放开他，Orm还半张着嘴合不起来，他叹口气，用被口水沾湿的下嘴唇磨蹭Arthur的锁骨和胸口，“那个什么十佳钙片，是不是真的教了你很多？”

Orm冲着喷头喘气，救命稻草一样用手指紧紧扒着墙壁，Arthur跪在他身后，用研究外星生物标本的劲头研究他的屁股。Orm几乎要尖叫了，他难耐地摇着腰，色情地翘着屁股，只为了哥哥的舌头可以好好舔舔他的后穴。为什么他的舌头那么长，柔软又坚韧，那么烫，人造人要舌头干嘛用！Orm对着喷头的小孔咒骂，狠狠吸进一口气，往上一靠，让冰凉的金属好缓一缓他脸颊上的烫。  
“Arthur……”Orm用脸蹭着冰凉的墙，小腿被舔得直抖。  
“你的敏感点比较靠后，”他站起来盖在Orm身后，滚烫的阴茎抵在屁股缝上，让Orm不得不扭着以便它能滑进股缝里，“手指弯一弯就能摸到。”  
“不用你详细描述我前列腺的位置！”Orm骂他，然后很快被手指操得发起抖来。  
Arthur舔着他的后背，Orm出了汗尝起来咸咸的，他舔开汗液，找准骨骼的凹陷咬了一口。Orm瞬间夹紧了他的手指，内壁一颤一颤地挤压它，Arthur乐此不疲，很快就在他弟弟的肩膀上制造了好多牙齿印。  
“别告诉我你只有嘴和手指能用，”Orm激他，明明大腿根上还被抵着凶器，“你知不知道那些卖春的人造人老二有多大！”  
“你知道？”  
Arthur假装威胁地用另一手扣住Orm的脖子，他转而用舌头研究他颈侧的肌肉，一路舔到他的耳垂上，小心地含进嘴里。Orm舒服地仰起脸，好笑地摇摇头。不，船长的闲暇时间全部都花费在训练室和模拟舱了，他一向很擅长禁欲，并不是总像现在这样渴望被人操，还是被有一半相同血缘的人造人哥哥操，Orm也觉得这关系说不出的荒唐，可他喜欢他。  
Orm喜欢Arthur，只有短短几天就很喜欢他，喜欢到愿意打开自己，毫无防备地给一个已经没有紧急开关还可以无限自我修复的人造人，简直是在冒天大的险。他手往后探，拉过Arthur的脑袋，因为被指奸而一颤一颤的，口齿也有点不清。  
“哥哥……”  
Orm扭着头和他接吻，把他捏着自己脖子的手带到胸口，用力揉一揉再带到胯下，Arthur轻轻揉捏Orm的阴茎，怕碰坏了一样，他手掌大手指又粗又长，Orm的屁股已经感受过了，现在贪婪地还含着它。Arthur轻轻啃着Orm的脖子和肩膀，闭着眼睛揉他。人类如果被剥夺一项感官剩余的就会特别发达，人造人继承学习了这一点，Arthur不想弄伤他，他小心地在Orm身上制造快感，等到他实在按耐不住的时候才握着自己的阴茎塞进去。

“你到底是存了什么心思……”Orm深吸一口气放松僵硬的骨盆，“把自己搞那么大。”  
“你能吞下的，Ormi，你想要的话我能再大一点。”  
“别！”Orm害怕地收紧，被堵得说不出话来，“你这个自大狂……”  
自大狂吻着他的后颈，一颗一颗骨节往下，揉着他结实的臀瓣，用手指沾了点Orm的口水抚摸被撑得薄薄的括约肌。  
“别变……Arthur，就当我是命令你。我不能记住你的身体，然后再推翻这些记忆。”  
Orm存了私心，他更怕Arthur会因为Karathen而变成什么怪物，他就要这样的Arthur，别再给他搞花招了。Orm往后贴紧他，吸着气忍住被撑开的酸胀吞下这根凶器，凸起的蘑菇头和纠结的筋脉摩擦着他的敏感点，快要烧化他了。  
“好。我记住了。”  
“那么，人造人能射精吗？”Orm被塞得满满的，抖得满是哭腔。  
“和血液一样是白色的。”  
“真吓人……你得负责把它清理出来，如果忍不住射进去的话。你能忍吗？”  
Arthur缓慢地动起来，“不！”他咬紧了牙，手指掐住了Orm的腰侧，“我也有感觉的，你想知道我可以描述一下运作原理但是现在……我没那么能忍！”  
“因为性交？”Orm深深吸气。  
“因为你。”  
Arthur把Orm的双手举过头顶压在墙壁上，他操得又慢又狠，阴茎被火热的肠壁吮吸，这滋味他第一次尝，永远都忘不了。就算把他拆散了，所有零件都碾碎用火烧，Arthur的每一颗碎屑也都会记得今天，和与他在小小净化室做爱的Orm。

Orm被迫踮起脚尖，每一根脚趾都在用力抓着地面，呻吟拔高成了尖叫并且因为剧烈的呼吸而时不时噎住。Arthur抽出阴茎把他翻过来，他把Orm托起来好让他的腿环住他，然后再一次塞进去，顺滑得毫无阻碍。Orm被颠得看不清他，只好一只手摸着他盲的眼，他在被操的间隙里讨吻，每一次都讨到了，Orm一波一波地收紧，阴茎在Arthur的肚子上蹭出点点的精液，点缀在深色纹身上特别显眼。Orm爽得不能自已，人造人拧得越来越紧的眉头让他心理高潮。  
“你能射吗？我的哥哥，怪异的机器……我能把你吸到高潮吗？”  
Orm语无伦次地说着下流的话，有点自虐地享受一阵比一阵重的撞击。  
Arthur把脸埋在Orm的肩膀上，用力一口终于咬破了皮，他猛地把自己抽出来顺着Orm的睾丸一路往上和他的阴茎蹭在一块儿，用力撸了几下，吻着他射了出来。Orm承受不了那么多的快感，他憋太久了又释放地太猛，挣扎着在Arthur怀里蜷起来，他抱着他坐到地上，Orm哆哆嗦嗦地用双手包住自己的下体，连会阴都在痉挛，他哭着又射了好几波，在Arthur的吻里嘟囔着大概要被操坏了……

 

Arthur把Orm彻底洗干净是几个小时后的事情了，他们湿淋淋地糟蹋了船长的床铺，被单因为汗和精液而黏在身上还被他们带着滚到地上。Orm的嘴唇因为口交而肿起来，乳头周围一圈一圈的牙印，身上好几块发青的手指印，他累得睁不开眼又异常满足。Arthur凑在他耳朵边上描述他精液的滋味，他承诺等Orm再次醒来时，人造人一定会射给他真的精液，他已经记下了Orm所有的数据，所有肮脏的小心思全部都藏在最隐秘的磁盘里。  
“只有我能看到，就算拆了我也没用。”  
“那我能吗？”  
Orm问他，Arthur小怪物一样抱住自己胸口摇摇头。

Orm躺进休眠舱里，液体渐渐浸没他。Arthur站在一边，经历了这次劫难移民船要比预计晚上5个地球年才能到达亚特兰蒂斯-6号，其实还没那么糟糕。或许他们会遭遇又一次突如其来的灾祸，但是只要多那么一点点运气，Arthur就能保证让Orm看到他梦里那个充满粉色藻类的湖泊。  
“我要一座小木屋。”船长的头发全部浸在休眠液体里，怕被呛到而小声地提着要求。  
“粉色的湖，和小木屋。”  
“亚特兰蒂斯也有自己的太阳，比地球大。湖水里的闪光是因为一些表壳反光的低等生物，它们会进化出什么？在我们的影响下？”  
“不知道，我们可以等。”  
Orm点点头，Arthur把舱门关起来，雾气渐渐弥漫开来，Orm眨了下眼重新进入漫长的睡眠。

Arthur又是独自一人了，Karathen在标本盒里搓着爪子，Arthur不知道它有没有思维，会不会和他一样想心事。他维护着移民船，每天都在想着办法用剩下的材料修补上一次碰撞时造成的各种损伤。  
现在他坐在桌边，Karathen陪着他，Arthur把纹身给完成了，但是他又小心地把胸口的那一道洗掉一层，压着底下的阴影纹了一串新的花纹上去，只有侧着光才能看出细微的差别。  
“Orm笑话我学没用的毛利文，”Arthur对Karathen说，“他要是愿意学一下就会知道，他的名字在毛利语里怎么拼了。”

.fin


End file.
